custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Rock Bottom
Vorred's Review I'm totally amazed by this story. I started reading two days ago and wanted to make a pause at chapter 3. It wasn't possible. The events started getting so intense that I just couldn't stop reading and spend my evening completely reading the story! Even though there were three more full chapters to go you were able to keep up the right atmosphere in your story through all of them. Let's begin with the proper review now. I really like how it starts. It reminds me a lot of the way the official Bionicle book for the Mahri Nui storyline was made, with the explanations of the city etc. You integrated several important questions like the "gifts" from the surface very well into the story. We also never knew how exactly they figured out to shoot air spheres at the see monsters. The explanation is not only great; it also becomes an important part of the plot as this finding in the beginning is later the key to the defeat of Gadunka. With the mission down in the sea your story varied from what happened in the core universe. The Matoran discovered a Toa and Sarda died... and they didn't even had the time to mourn the loss as the action started right away. The Kanohi Ignika played a very nice role here, changing the mind and later even the power of the beings around it to create defenders for it. This was very well executed. We see many canon characters such as Kyrehx, Dekar and Defilak, but also some new ones like Lemiddus and Kyros (and of course Aescela). All of them were very likeable and unique! That was part of the reason why I wanted to see how they looked like. I kept asking myself "What does Lemiddus look like?" when the story focused mostly on him. Aescela's cameo is very cool. She plays a minor, yet important role. And you even managed to get her leg injured, good work ;) Altogether this story totally deserved it's place on the front page as featured. I'm really interested to read more, and not only because the Mahri Nui storyline was my favorite - also because this was fantastic already! I'm looking forward to the aftermath of all this in the upcoming epilog. -- 16:04, November 21, 2014 (UTC) The Epilogue: I think it's a nice and fitting end to the story. The heavily action-based parts are over. We still have some great revelations in the end, though. One being Iiliara, the voice inside the mask. Who could she've been? Why was she trapped and for how long? These are all nice questions which I look forward to see answered in a future installment. I'm very interested to see what kind of character she turns out to be. Have you plans for her character build already should she ever aquire a body? I'm also interested to see how the conflict of Defilak and Kalmah will resolve. Defilak has an understandable hatred for the creature, yet we haven't seen it's full potential yet, I believe... and it wasn't much effort for it to nearly destroy his submarine. A very nice and fitting ending to this amazing story! -- 16:25, December 2, 2014 (UTC)